thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie, Gordon and the Fruitful Afternoon
It was a lovely afternoon on the Island of Sodor. Gordon the big blue engine was feeling very pleased with himself. His smart blue paint glistened in the beautiful sunshine just as he sped up along the line. He reached the junction just as Rosie trundled in with some Freight Cars. Gordon was surprised to see her. “What are you doing here, Rosie? you should be at the next station by now.” “I know it.” sighed Rosie. “Those Freight Cars are being naughty all afternoon. “That's no excuse, Rosie, nothing should stop us, Sir Topham Hatt relies on us to get along forever, now, if you’ll excuse me, I'll be on my way.” And Gordon trundled importantly away. “Bossy sprockets.” muttered Rosie, as she steamed on. Gordon arrived at the harbor, it was fruit market day, the harbor yard was filled with the sweet smell of fresh fruit from faraway lands, the fruit was delivered in big boats. Gordon watched just as strawberries, clementine oranges, watermelons, apples and bananas were carefully loaded into his freight cars. Then, Gordon set off on the main line. Along the way he met Percy. “Very strong and mighty, that’s me.” panted Gordon. “Too bad the same can’t be said for Rosie, goodbye.” "What was all that about?” gasped Bill and Ben in unison. “That was trouble, trouble for Gordon, you just wait and see.” Rosie was back in the yard, and busy tackling, she had the Freight Cars in good order, and was making up for lost track of time. But the yard manager had some terrible news. “What’s happened?" asked Rosie’s driver. “Gordon has broken down and shan't get to market, we need Rosie’s help right away.” Rosie quickly set off to the rescue. Gordon was stuck on the branch line, and looking glum. Rosie couldn’t help joking. “Got yourself in some sort of a jam, right, Gordon? a very sticky situation?” “Quiet down, it’s not hilarious having jammed brakes.” “And not very respectible either, I’m surprised you let it happen, Gordon, nothing can stop us train engines. “That’s enough, Rosie.” said her driver. “Will you push those Freight Cars, please?” “Of course I will, there's no time to lose, Gordon’s done too much of that already.” Gordon angrily hissed steam just as Rosie was hooked up to the Freight Cars. “Off we go!” said Rosie. “I’ll need to go faster to get there right on time, those big train engines are so unreliable.” “Be careful, Rosie.” called her driver, but Rosie was in such a hurry. She didn’t notice that a detour sign had failed, and that she had been diverted into a siding. “Look out, Rosie!” exclaimed her driver, and demanded she would stop, but it was too late. CRASH! Rosie’s driver and fireman had jumped clear, but smashed fruit squirted all over Rosie. Sir Topham Hatt arrived. He was very cross. “Rosie, you aren't to blame for the detour sign failure, but I’m not running a jam factory.” “Yes, sir, Uh No, Sir.” And Rosie squelched devastatingly away. Later that night the engine shed was silent. Gordon and Rosie were feeling terribly sorry for themselves. At last, Percy spoke. “You know.” he said to no engine in particular. “There’s more than 1 way to get jammed.” “We all learned about that for today.” But still, there was silence. “What’s more than that? we all learned that sometimes when train engines help 1 another outta some sort of ‘jam’, things can still go crazy.” “'So what?” asked Percy. “So, that means we learned about a lot for today, and therefore……...” Then came a chorus in unison. “We’re very helpful train engines after all.” End of Rosie and Gordon’s side of the story sequence…………………. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Vhs